In wind turbine systems it is known to provide some kind of control of the wind turbine during grid faults. However, the general concept of such control apparatus aims at stopping the wind turbine by pitching the blades of the wind turbine out of the wind and disconnecting the generator from the grid. After a certain time, when the grid voltage has been re-established, the wind turbine is started up in the normal fashion in order to deliver power to the grid, and the time from disconnection to re-start of the wind turbine has traditionally been in the order of 1-10 minutes. The short circuit current contribution from the wind turbine generator has generally been limited to last approximately 40-50 ms, after which the current from the wind turbine generator has been zero. Thus, the wind turbine generator does not contribute to the re-establishment of the grid voltage and does not contribute to the short circuit current in the grid over a longer period of time, which may be necessary in order to activate the grid protection means for disconnecting the faulty parts of the power grid.